Lullaby For Your Stormy Nights
by TheAsianSensation
Summary: After his death, Bella is left to think she will never love again. Bella's daughter tries to change things for her though. It all starts at the park...Bella could've swore his stormy blue eyes were looking straight into her hurt soul. BxJas.
1. Lullaby for a Stormy Night

**AN- Repost! If you've read this story before but it was under another account name, don't worry! I didn't steal this story! This is my story. Long story, short- I was sharing an account with my friend but now I got my own and have to re-post all my stories. **

**This story was inspired by a song called A Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Tang. It is a very beautiful song and I got this idea for a plot and just started writing. So, yes this will be a Jasper and Bella story and the rating may go up as the story progresses. **

**I can't say when my updates will be but what I can say is that I will **_**try**_** to update once a week.**

**So AH, AU, Non-canon pairing, I think that's about it…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

I hate crying.

It made me feel weak and I wasn't going to do it now.

As the rain continued to pour down on the small town of Forks, the booming sound of thunder shook the house. I just stood in front of the window of our- my room, clad in a tank top and flannel pants.

It was like God was trying to get me to cry. That thought just pissed me off and I was now glaring out of the window, arms crossed on my chest. I let my eyes close for one second and let my mind drift back to _that_ night. The night my world changed. Tonight was just like that night…

_(2 years earlier)_

_Thunder boomed shaking the windows of the house again._

_I laid safely in the arms of my husband, Edward. He whispered sweet nothings to me, trying to calm me down. He knew how the storms scared me, and I was so grateful to have him. I wasn't just grateful to have him there, calming me down, but also grateful to have such a wonderful man in my life. _

_I was on the verge of falling into a peaceful sleep when we heard little sniffles coming from the doorway of our room. We both turned at the same time to see our four year old daughter, Julie, standing in the doorway in her pink pajamas. She was a perfect combination of Edward and myself. She had curly reddish-brown hair that hung to her shoulders. Her face was a replica of mine but her eyes looked exactly like Edwards's. She also inherited the Cullen's gracefulness, thank goodness. But she shared my fears of storms and shyness. Me and Edward were both just 19 when I had her. Yes, we were pretty young, but we knew we could take care of her. Edward was currently working at the Hospital with his father and I was working from home and taking care of Julie._

"_Mommy…sniffle…Daddy…sniffle. I'm scared." Julie whimpered out, her bottom lip was quivering and it was breaking my heart to see my baby cry. I quickly sat up and patted the spot on the bed between Edward and I._

"_Come here, Baby girl." I said softly to the whimpering child in front of me. She quickly ran to the bed and jumped on the spot between Edward and I. I held her trembling form tightly to me. I looked up at Edward to see him smiling at me with nothing but pure love in his eyes. He then looked at Julie and frowned a bit but the smile quickly returned._

"_You know," Edward started, gaining me and Julie's attention, "one way to help make scary storms less scary is a soothing song. And…I think I may just know just the one." I grinned at my husband._

_Julie grinned too. She knew what song he was talking about. We had played it for her since we brought her home from the hospital when she was born. And every since that day, when there was a storm, Edward would play it and I would sing it for her, and she would fall straight to sleep. Edward took Julie in his arms and held her against his chest. _

"_Would you like that, Love bug?" Edward asked Julie softly. She sniffed a little and nodded her head. Edward smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. It almost made me cry every time he would do simple things such as a kiss on the forehead or a hug to show how much he cared for his family. "Okay then. Let's go to the piano room." Edward said looking at me this time. He held Julie against his side with one arm and used the other to help me out of bed. What a gentleman. _

_Thunder boomed again making me jump and both Julie and I squeal. Edward chuckled and pulled me to his other side as we walked down the hall to the piano room. When we finally entered the room the mood suddenly felt lighter. This room always had that effect on people. Edward sat on the bench of the piano and pulled me down next to him, while setting Julie in my lap. She quickly made herself comfortable and snuggled in my arms. I rocked the beautiful girl in my arms for a bit before Edward nudged me gently._

"_You ready?" He asked. I nodded my head in response._

_He smiled and turned back to the keys. His hands skillfully flowed across the keys and I turned my attention back to my baby girl and started to sing. _

"**Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight **

**Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight **

**And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning"**

_Even though, I've never seen myself as a singer I had a pretty decent voice, though Edward always said my voice sounded like an angel's. I continued to sing the beautiful song and could tell it was having an affect on Julie. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. _

**  
"Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight **

**Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight **

**And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning"**

_I turned my gazed to Edward as I sung the next verse because it always reminded me of him. He was always there for me when I was afraid or sad when we were growing up. He was always the one to sneak next door to my house and hold me through the storms._

"**For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight"**

_I turned back to my daughter. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be asleep, but I knew she would be fully asleep 'til me and Edward finished the song._

**Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close **

**And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning **

**Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning"**

_Edward finished the last notes of the songs and turned to me with a soft smile on his face. He looked at our sleeping angel and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He took her from my arms and whispered, "I'll tuck her in." I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips._

_I stood up and made my way back to our room. When I got there I crawled under the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep... _

_Not much later (well that's what it seemed like to me), I woke up to Edward shaking my shoulder._

"_Bella! Bella! Honey, wake up!" Edward said as he continued to shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see his green pools looking into my brown ones._

"_Yes?" I breathed. _

"_Carlisle just gave me a call. He said he needs some help with something at the hospital. The storm is getting pretty bad and Esme wanted you and Julie to stay with her for the day. You know how Mom is." He said the last part with a smirk. I smiled back and stretched , my arms._

"_What time is it?" I asked._

"_About 5:30, love." I nodded and got up to get Julie ready. She whined a little bit but reluctantly got up and got ready to go to her grandma's house. By the time I was dressed I heard Edward call my name. I met him downstairs and saw him ready to leave at the front door._

"_See you later, Love" Edward gave chaste kiss on the lips and opened the front door. It was still pouring out side. I walked to the window next to the front door to watch him leave. Once he was in the car parked in the drive way he saw me in the window and waved with a smile. I wave back. I looked around and gave out a tired sigh. I looked back up through the window and looked around outside. _

_That's when I noticed it._

_Something was moving down our street fast. Too fast._

_My eyes followed to where the speedy car would lead and my eyes landed on…_

_Edward, who was just starting to back out of the drive way. _

_Only seconds away now!_

_My eyes widened and I banged on the window franticly trying to get his attention._

_Five… _

"_Edward! Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He didn't notice me. I sprinted to the door and opened it quickly._

_Four…_

_Now Edward saw me. He looked confused for a second._

"_MOVE, EDWARD! THE CAR!!" I screamed frantically waving my hands to the oncoming car. I was could barely make out Edward's car because of all the rain._

_Three…_

_He looked in the direction I was pointing at and saw the car. _

"_MOVE EDWARD!" I screamed again._

_Two…_

_He didn't. He was frozen._

_One…_

"_EDWARD!!!"_

I awoke from my flashback by the sound of familiar sniffles. I jerked around to see Julie standing in the doorway of my room.

"Hey baby." I croaked, my throat was choking from emotions.

"Mommy…are you crying?...Sniffle" She asked curiously. She hadn't seen me cry many times since Edward's funeral.

"I quickly turned my back to her and wiped away the unwanted tears off my face. I turned back to her with a dry face.

"No, Baby girl. Mommy's alright. Come here." I said softly. She ran to me and nearly tackled my legs with a hug. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I tucked her in next to me and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would come to us. Julie wiggled in my arms and I opened my eyes. Thunder shook the house again. We both screamed. When we got control of our breathing, Julie looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I knew what was coming.

"Mommy? Can you sing my Lullaby?" She asked with a pout. It was literally killing me inside to see her do this. She never gave up.

Ever since that night that Edward died I had never sung that lullaby. It hurt me to much and I don't even think I was able to sing it anymore. After Edward died, I tried to sing it, I even tried to learn how to play it on…_his_ piano. But once I stepped into that piano room I no longer felt light or peaceful, but just pure sadness. It felt as if my heart was slowly being ripped into pieces as the seconds ticked by that I was in that room. I finally ran out, shut the door and locked it with a key. It hasn't been opened since. That was about two years ago. And I haven't bothered trying to sing the song. I think Julie knew this, but that never stopped her from asking me to sing it to her.

I looked into the eyes of my daughter and she saw the answer in my eyes. She looked down and I could see tears fall down her cheeks. I pulled to me, she buried her face in my neck and sobbed loudly. I wove my fingers through her thick, curly, bronze locks. They reminded me of Edward and one tear fell from my eye and into her hair. Before she had time to look up I wiped the evidence off my face.

When she did look at me my heart broke all over again. Her face was wet with tears, nose red from running and her eyes were just screamed sad.

I was a horrible mother.

_I'm not going to cry._

I tried to talk in a firm voice, but it came out weak.

"I'm so sorry, Baby girl. I know…I know I'm not always what you need, but I'm…I'm going to try. I'm going to try and be better." I had to stop there though. If I rambled on any further I was sure to mention _his_ name and I would break down in front of her. And she didn't need someone _weak_ right now.

"It's okay Mommy-"she started. I stopped her though because it wasn't okay. She deserved a mother way better than me. I needed to change for her.

"No, baby. It's not okay and I know that, but I'm not going to be this way anymore. I'm not going to me this emotional mess one second and then the next moment be some emotionless zombie." Julie looked at me confused for a second. "Umm, never mind. My point is, I'm going to change." I sat up then and tried to look happy. "In fact, how about tomorrow we go to the park? Well have a picnic and everything will be okay. We can do whatever you want." I said with a wide smile. She smiled too, but then looked hesitant and looked down at her lap.

"Can-can we talk about Daddy? I…sniffle…I miss him a lot." She whimpered, while more tears were forming at her eyes.

_Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry. _

I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me.

_I have to change!_

"Yes" I whispered.

She launched herself at me with open arms. She buried her head in my neck again and it sounded like she was laughing and sobbing at the same time. I knew how she felt. I was happy we were finally being able to move on, but the thought of moving on always scared me.

We stayed in our in embrace for a moment before I heard a little yawn escape her.

"Time for someone to go to sleep." I whisper to her. I tucked her in next to me and kissed her good night.

I sighed to myself and settled under the covers too.

I could already tell tomorrow was going to be a long day for both of us.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes! Well tell me what you think. **

**By the way, Bella is going to have more flash backs of what happened with Edward and all.**

**Review, cuz you know you really want to!**

**_The Asian Sensation Sweeping The Nation**


	2. How It Ends and New Beginnings

**A/N- Like to give a shout out to…**

**huggiegirl2008**

**Thanks for being the first to review this story when it was first posted up!**

**and to…**

**PyroWhore**

**Rachelle!**

**draco-luvr1018**

**Thanks for being the other people that reviewed this story!**

**I really appreciate the support!**

**Mostly this chapter has more of Bella's flash backs of Edward's death. Sorry if it's too sad.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but plot. :/**

**So please READ, RELISH, AND REVIEW!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

_The speeding car clashed against Edward's side making a sound that was louder than the thunder. _

"_EDWARD!!!" I screamed, dropping to my knees. My hands instinctively covered my mouth and I screamed at the horrid sight in front of me. _

_I stayed there for a second as shock and fear froze me to the ground. Then I heard a little voice call me from the still opened front door._

"_Mommy?" Julie's innocent eyes shouldn't be seeing this right now. I wanted to turn around and tell her to go inside. I wanted to get up and bring her into her room. I wanted to tell her all this wasn't real and everything was going to be okay…_

_But I couldn't do any of those things. I was stuck in space and time for that moment. My mind was dead and racing at the same time. Not a single one of my muscles would move._

_Silence…_

_Then she saw it._

_Julie let out a blood curling scream that pulled me out of my trance._

"_DADDY! OH MY GOD!" She was about to run to the wreckage but just when she was about to run pass me I grabbed her small body and pulled her towards me. She kicked, punched, and screamed at me. "Mommy, let go! We have to help Daddy! Mommy move!" _

_Move…_

_I turned to her and my voice came out shaky. I put my hands on either side of her face and she stopped struggling against me._

"_Julie, I need you to go inside now. Go to the phone and call the Police. Ask for Grandpa Charlie, and tell him there was a car accident at our house. Tell them it is an emergency and to get here quick. Then called Grandma Esme and tell her that Daddy has been hurt and to meet me at the hospital. " She nodded and jumped up to leave. Before she dashed in the house though, I grabbed her sleeve and looked her in the eyes. I spoke firmly to her this time. "After you make the calls, go into your room and don't come back out her until I get you, okay?" She looked at me for a moment before she nodded and ran into the house. I didn't want her to be here when the police talked to me._

_I slowly stood up from the ground. My legs were shaking so bad I almost fell back down. My muscles were then able to move normally again and I took advantage of it._

_I ran to the wrecked cars and saw the complete damage. The other driver's black truck's front was completely totaled, just like the driver's door of Edward's Volvo. My eyes locked with the inside of the Volvo. Through the cracked and damage windshield, I could see Edward's head laying on the steering wheel. I instantly forgot about the other driver and rushed over to the passenger side of the Volvo. I pulled on the handle, but it was locked. _

"_Edward! Please get up, honey! Edward!" I begged as I frantically knocked on the window. _

_As I fruitlessly continued to knock on the window, through my tears I could see all the things me and Edward went through together. From the time he punched Mike Newton for putting sand in my hair when we were toddlers to the time Charlie finally caught him climbing through my window when we were seventeen. Then from the time he was holding me when I found out we were going to be parents to the time he was holding me while I was holding baby Julie. _

_A pair of strong arms pulled me out of my daze into the horrible reality. _

_Everything was all blurry for the next hour or so. I heard people. I saw people. But then I again I couldn't hear or see anything. I went back to shock. It wasn't until I was sitting in the chair next to Edward's hospital bed that I was again brought back into reality. This time I stayed in it._

_I grabbed hold to Edward's hand and held it to my lips, while tears constantly flowed down my face. The beeping of the heart monitor was steady and was the only noise in the room beside my sobs. I could hear the voices just outside of the room. I was the only one with Edward right now, since I had asked everyone to give me and him a moment. Mom, Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Julie, and Alice were all outside the room. They thought they were whispering well, but I could hear them._

"_Esme," Carlisle started, "Edward…our son…he's….not going to make it." He said through sobs. He continued to explain to her and my parents what was wrong, but I tuned it all out. I heard enough._

_I clutched Edward's hand for dear life and buried my head on the part on the mattress beside his torso. I let out loud, hard, deep sobs._

"_P-please, Edward. P-p-please don't go. I can't do all of this without you." I looked up at him through my tears. His face looked pained and I couldn't even do anything about it. All I could do was watch._

_Watch the love of my life-my other half- die in front of me._

_I tried with begging again._

"_Please Edward, I love you. I love you so much! You can't leave me. You c-can't leave Julie! She can't grow up without you, Edward. Please." I begged/sobbed again. When nothing changed I looked up, not at the ceiling but for him. God, I mean._

"_Please, I will do anything. Just…just don't take him away from me. Please, God, I love him so much. He doesn't deserve this. My daughter doesn't deserver this…"I looked back at Edward and touched his cheek. Nothing changed and another sob escaped my mouth. _

_There was nothing I could do now._

_I realized that then and gave up. I didn't just give up on Edward's life. I gave up on mine. Everything that made me who I am just disappeared. Just about every reason for me to continue living my life was gone. Edward was my everything for so long. Before Julie came into this world, the only thing that motivated me to go on another day was my Edward. And even when Julie was born and in my life, Edward was still a big part of what got me going on from day to day. And now he was on the verge of death. _

_A part of me died with that little realization._

_I knew Edward was going to die. _

_And I accepted that._

_I knew that the moment he died, I was never going to be the same._

_I accepted that too._

_I stopped sobbing by then, though tears still leaked through my eyes._

_I lifted my bodied and stood over Edward's body and leaned down so I could press my lips to his one last time before his heart stopped. I held my lips there for a moment, just trying to savor the moment that would end too soon._

_When I finally stood back up, I just looked over at my husband. As I started at his face I went back to all the moments and experiences I shared with him. All of it was going through my head like a movie. At some point I heard a few small knocks on the door. I let out a soft, "come in." and the room filled in with people. Esme, Alice, and my mother stood behind me. Alice was holding Julie in her arms. Carlisle stood on the other side of Edward's bed (his eyes were bloodshot from crying) and Charlie still stood outside. _

_All the emotions around me, they were all so strong and it pained me, but I still stood there motionless, not taking my eyes off Edward's form. The room was filled with sniffles until the heart monitor started to change._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_BEEEEEEEEEP._

_My eyes widen, but my body was still frozen as a statue. I heard a loud wail from Esme behind me and heard her fall to the ground. Carlisle who had been, trying to cover up his tears yelled, "Esme!" and ran to his wife. I heard Alice sobbing for her brother from behind me also, and my mother trying to comfort her through her own sobs. _

"_Mommy?" It wasn't until I heard Julie's little voice that I realized I wasn't breathing._

_I gasped for air, but nothing came in._

_Why was my breathing becoming so hard? _

_I tried to take in large breaths several times but nothing was working! I couldn't breathe! _

"_Mommy!"_

"_Bella!"_

"_Oh my God!"_

"_Bells!"_

_That was all I heard before I collapsed to the ground._

I woke up gasping for air.

I quickly sat up, and realized on was on my bed.

I let out a long breath, looked to my side and saw Julie was still asleep. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and carefully got out of the bed and started my daily routine.

I walked into my bathroom and did all my business: brushed my teeth, took a shower, brush my hair, etc. Then I stood at the sink/counter and examined myself in the mirror. Ever since _that_ day I could see subtle changes in my appearance. The circles around my eyes were very slightly darker than normal, my face looked thinner (and not in a healthy way), and I had gotten pale. Very pale. I mean, I've always been pale all my life, but now I just looked like a vampire.

Usually I would just sigh and go about my business, but today I was beginning my change. I looked at myself in disgust. How could I have gone to this? What have I put Julie through these past couple of years? Oh geez, what have I done? Everyone around me has just been trying to help me and I'll I'm doing in return is withering away.

Not anymore. I was going to change! Not all at once, but through baby steps.

I decided to use some of that make up Alice gave me a while back. I covered up the dark circles around my eyes and put a little color to my face. Not too much though.

When I finally emerged from the bathroom, Julie was already up and dressed sitting patiently in my bed. A huge smile was plastered on her face.

"We're going to the park today right?" She asked excitedly. I chuckle and nodded my head. She squealed and jumped up from the bed and ran up to me. She opened up her arms, and I instinctively picked her up. She gave me a big kiss on my cheek and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled softly at the angel in my arms.

I walked us to the car and buckled her in. When I was sure we had everything we needed today I pulled out of the drive way, making sure to look at the street for any cars. Though there was a slight storm last night it was pretty sunny out and a good day for a picnic. Things were drying up pretty quick. All in all, today seemed like a great day for a new start.

We drove to the park in comfortable silence, while Julie sung along to her favorite songs. I would chuckle every time she would forget a verse and replace the words with humming and then go right back to singing.

Before we knew it, we were at the park. The park was a fairly big place. It was mostly just a very large area of grass surrounded by a circle of trees and there was a very small playground at one end a large lake at the other end. I parked on the side of the street and took out all the stuff out of the trunk. With the blanket, basket full of our lunch, and a backpack full of a few toys to play with we made our way to the lake. Once everything was settled near the lake, me and Julie just sat on the blanket.

It was a bit awkward.

We both tried to start a conversation, but all attempts just ended up being a failure. So we just sat there one the blanket looking at the scenery. She didn't seem bored though. Soon that quaking of the ducks got her attention and she perched up.

"Mommy can I go feed the ducks?" She asked still sitting up straight. I could tell she really wanted to go to the ducks. I laughed a bit at her eagerness, but gave her a bag of crackers I packed and let her. Her face brightened up and she snatched the bag and ran to the ducks. Some of them ran away from her sudden presence though. I laughed and laid back against the blanket and closed my eyes.

I was surprised when I wasn't invaded with flashed of that night, or the last bad memories I had of Edward. Instead I just saw Edward. His crooked smile, him holding Julie, him laughing, and him sleeping peacefully in our bed. A soft smile spread on my face. Today was a great day.

Then I heard a nasal voice.

Damn.

Maybe I spoke too soon.

I tilted my head back and saw a few yards back, two women my age setting up a blanket. Those exact two girls hated my guts. Jessica Newton and Lauren Mallory both hated me during high school because, I had apparently _stole_ Edward from them. Even though he was mine since the day we met when we were three years old. I internally rolled my eyes and laid my head back on the blanket normally. Again, I closed my eyes and try to see the happy Edward images. But their annoying voice interrupted me.

"Is that…Bella?" Jessica's voice asked curiously.

Just ignore them.

"Yea, that's her." Lauren said disgustedly,

They don't matter.

"Wow, haven't seen her outside in a while." Jessica stated.

"Yea, I've heard after Edward died, she went all zombie on everyone. It's pathetic really. I feel sorry for her daughter though. She has to live with the woman all day. I would've killed myself by now if I was…what was the girl's name? Jenny? Whatever." She finished her little speech off stiffly. By the time she was through I had sat up and fists were formed at my sides. Angry tears were blurring my vision but I didn't dare to wipe them away. I didn't want know I was crying by Lauren's words. How could someone even say those things, though? No wonder she was alone.

"Oh wait! She got up. I think she heard you, Lauren." Jessica LOUDLY whispered, I pretty sure they were trying to let me hear them and that angered me more.

I heard Lauren let out a loud scoff and say, "Like I care! What is she gonna do? Cry and tell on me to Edward?" She laughed at the end.

What the hell was with these chicks?!

I couldn't stand it anymore; I was going to put these girls in their place.

Before another thought went through my mind I jumped up and started towards the two. I heard Julie call, "Mommy?" But nothing was going to stop me. I haven't felt this angry or this strong of an emotion for a while. And I liked it, so for a quick second I thanked Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. When I was with in a few feet away from them they both were standing up looking at me amused.

Yea, just laugh it up bitches. We'll see who'll be laughing when I punch that pretty little mouth of yours.

"You okay there Bella?" Lauren asked with a smirk across her face. Jessica giggled beside her.

I glared daggers at her and cocked my fist back. She knew what was coming and they both looked horrified. Yup, bet they weren't expecting the zombie to do that. Right when I was about to let my fist collide with Laurens perfect white teeth, a strong hand grabbed my fist while an arm went around my waist from behind. Then the person holding me whisper in my ear. There was a Southern drawl to his voice.

"Believe me, Darlin', they're not worth it." He whispered in my ear. If It was any other voice I probably would've elbow the person and continue with my original mission of punching the witch right in her face. But for some reason unknown to me I this voice calmed me. I immediately loosened my tense muscles and relaxed in the person's arms. I looked back at Lauren's face and she looked beyond confused. I couldn't blame her.

"I...She...Have a _lovely_ day Bella." She spat the word 'lovely' as she stalked off. Jessica looked between me and the person behind me for a second before she picked up her blanket and ran after Lauren.

I stood there staring after them. When they were out of my sight I noticed the person still had there arm wrapped around me. I stiffened realizing what that might look like to other people. The mystery man probably felt me stiffen because he released his arms from around me. I exhaled and relaxed again, though I was missing the calmness those arms brought to me. I turned around and was assaulted by the pools of blue. His eyes looked endless and I could swear they could see straight into my soul.

My eyes examined more of the Godlike man in front of me. He truly was beautiful. He had wavy honey blonde hair that looked perfectly messy. I wanted to run my fingers through it. His face was perfectly sculpted into more perfectness. My eyes traveled down to his lips when I heard him clear his throat.

Oh Fudge!

I was staring!

A deep blush covered my cheeks. I haven't had one of those in a long time.

Wow, looks like I'm coming back to life faster than I thought.

He smirked at me and my blush deepened even further. I put my head down in embarrassment. He put his finger under my chin and turned my face to look at him. I looked up at him with wide eyes. What was with this guy? Couldn't he see I was dying from enough embarrassment already?! And were the hell was Julie to interrupt? Don't little kids always do that to adults?

He still had a small smile playing with his lips.

"I don't mind the staring, Darlin'." He finished with a wink.

Oh lord.

This man was definitely going to be the death of me.

"Mommy?"

Finally!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N_ Send me REVIEWS please.

Any questions, thoughts, anything.

Thanks!

_The Asian Sensation Sweeping The Nation


	3. Nobody Said It Was Easy

**A/N- UPDATES ALL AROUND!!**

**So this will be the last re-posted chapter!**

**This chapter shows some of Julie's side of this and Jasper's story.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but plot.**

**So please READ, RELISH, and REVIEW!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Julie's POV**

_QUACK!_

I jumped as the ducks surrounded me.

Oh man, I'm in trouble. Now I was starting to think throwing the pebble at that ducky's head wasn't a good idea.

I took a step back from the approaching ducks.

I counted the ducks and found out there were eight of them coming towards me. My eyes widen and I took another step back. These did not seem like nice ducks.

I took one more step back and my foot stepped in the cold water of the lake.

Crap!

The lake was behind me and the ducks were in front of me! There was no way out now.

I'm done for.

One _big_ duck stared me straight in the eyes as he approached me.

I briefly wondered if ducks could eat people before I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the ducks to attack. But a few moments of standing there I heard the flapping of feathery wings and someone saying, "Shoo!"

I cracked one I open and saw the attackers were gone. I relaxed from my tense-get-ready-to-get-beat-up-by-a-gang-of-ducks posture and opened both eyes. I looked up and saw a tall guy looking down at me. He had a nice smile. He had on some jeans and a weird color green T-shirt.

"Did you get rid of the ducks?" I asked hesitantly to the tall blonde man. He chuckled and then nodded his head. And I couldn't help myself. I ran to my savior and hugged his legs since that was what I could reach. He stumbled back a bit from my hug, but laughed and patted my head.

"Thank You! Thank you! Thank you! Those ducks were going to eat me or something! All I was doing was feeding them and then I ran out of cracks so they started to go away! But I didn't want them to go away! So I picked up a teeny, tiny pebble and threw it at one of there heads to get their attention and boy did they get mad!" I said all in a rush. At the ended of my rambling I took in a very large breath.

The man just laughed again and I joined him this time. Then I remember what Mommy told me about strangers and I quickly jumped back. The man looked confused and I started jumping in my place, which was now a foot away from him.

I didn't know what to do for a second. Mommy said not to ever talk to strangers but this guy saved my life. Plus I got this feeling that he was a good guy. So then I came up with the perfect idea. I looked up at him straight in the eyes and stuck out my hand.

"Hello Mister! My name is Julie Marie Cullen. What's yours?" Hello smiled and shook my hand.

"Hello there Julie, My name is Jasper Whitlock. It's nice to meet you."

"Well now we're not strangers, so we can be friends!" I squealed excitedly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Are your parents here, Sweetheart?" Wait he didn't say he wanted to be my friend back. What was that called? Rejection? I sniffed once.

"Yea, my mommy brought me here." I said sniffing at the end again. My bottom lips formed into a pout and tears started to sting my eyes. He didn't want to be my friend. He noticed the tears in my eyes and quickly kneeled down on one knee so see could sort of be at eye level. He was still taller than me. He put a hand on my shoulder and he looked concerned

"What's the matter Darlin'?" He asked still looking concerned. Oh, like he didn't know!

"You don't want to be my friend?" I said/asked sniffing again. , then he smiled softly at me.

"Of course I want to be your friend. In fact, "he started to stand up. "I'll be your best friend." He had a big friendly smile when he finish. I smiled back just as big. I leaped up toward him with my arms wide open to give him a giant hug. He caught me while laughing and I giggled too. He held me to his side while looking around the park. I don't know why I was so happy with this guy, I just was. I mean, sometimes I could be really hyper at rare times, but I was really a shy quiet person. This Jasper guy seemed to bring out the best of me.

Well shoot.

If he could make me this happy, think about what he could do for Mommy!

Ever since Daddy went to heaven she hasn't been the same. Mommy has always been like my sun. She was my hero, the best Mommy in the world and no one in the world could match up to her. But now she is always sad and has a frown on her face. It makes me want to cry.

I think I know how Mommy feels, though. She's just really hurting right now. I get that feeling too sometimes. It happens when I think about Daddy in heaven. It's like a really bad tummy ache but it happens in my heart. But then I remember what Grammy Esme told me one day.

I was sick and I couldn't get out of my bed, just like Mommy. It was a few weeks since Daddy went to heaven and me and Mommy were both really sick. But when Grandpa Carlisle gave me and Mommy a check up he said we weren't really sick, well not physically. He said we were so emotionally hurt that it was starting to hurt us physically. Grammy seemed so sad and scared for us. When I went back to bed that night she laid down with me. She stroked my hair and told me everything would be alright.

"_Julie, baby. "she started, "I know you miss your Daddy. I miss him too. But it's not healthy for you and your Mommy to be like this anymore. Think about what your Daddy seeing you two like this." She held me close when I started to cry at the mention of Daddy. She held me to her chest and patted my back while she continued. "Do you think your Daddy would want to see his two favorite ladies so sad? Hmm?" I continued to cry but manage to shake my head. No, Daddy wouldn't want to see me sad. Daddy once told me, when me or Mommy are hurting, he hurts too. I didn't want Daddy to hurt. Grammy continued talking to me. _

"_Daddy might seem far away in heaven, but do you want to know a secret…He's really close by." She whispered the last part in my ear. My head shot up and I think I almost hit her in the nose with my head. _

"_What?! Nuh uh! Where is he?!" I began to stand up but she put a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help myself though! I was going to see Daddy again!_

"_Calm down, Honey. He's right over here." She placed a hand over my heart. I looked up at her in confusion. How could Daddy fit in there? He was one of the biggest people I know. "Your Daddy is always going to be with you. He is always going to be in your heart and he's always going to be looking after you and your Mom. He will always love you no matter where he is. Do you understand?" Grammy was sobbing with me by the end. I nodded my head and wrapped my little arms around her neck. She held me for the rest of the night until I fell asleep._

After that night I wasn't sick any more, or at least in that way. People could tell I was getting better. I was smiling more, I was getting more color on me, and there wasn't dark circle under my eyes anymore. Though I couldn't say the same for Mommy. She didn't get worse but just stayed the same basically. She could get out of bed now, and would talk every now and then. But I never saw her really smile, or cry, or show any emotions any more. But I could tell she was hurting and sad inside. Grammy's words brightened up my world and made me see things differently. Instead of being sad when I remembered Daddy, I smiled. I think Mr. Jasper could brighten up Mommy's world, and she wouldn't be sad anymore. What Grammy did for me, Mr. Jasper could do for Mommy!

But I had to get them to meet first somehow.

I looked for Mommy for a bit and saw that I had walked all the way around the lake. She was at the opposite side at the lake! Well at least this way I could tell Mr. Jasper about Mommy while we walked over there. This was actually perfect.

I turned back to Jasper and smiled. He smiled back but looked a tad bit confused.

"Mr. Jasper, I see my Mommy over there. " I said pointing in the direction of where Mommy was. He saw here too and started to put me down.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ms. Cullen, but I think your Mommy would be happy if you went back to her." He started to turn around. Hey! He wasn't supposed to do that.

"No! I-I mean wait! Aren't you going to walk me back there? I mean...uh…I…could get kidnapped or something!" I said quickly thinking on my feet. He looked around the park and then looked back at me with an expression that said, "Really now?" I looked around the park too. There were barely any people in the park. It was bright, sunny, and warm. Even birds were chirping happy tunes.

Oh.

Didn't really seem like a day someone would get kidnapped.

I nodded my head anyways, saying that he should still walk to back. He chuckle and shook his head, but grabbed my hand. We started to walk back and I inwardly wipe my forehead and exhaled. That was a close one. He could've walked out of my life for forever at that very moment.

We continued to make our way back to Mommy hand in hand.

"Mr. Jasper?" I started he interrupted before I could continued though.

"You can just call me Jasper, sweetheart." He stated. Hmm…he's the first grown up to say that to me.

"Okay then…Jasper." I giggled a bit which he thought was very funny. "Do you…ever feel sad?" I asked while I stopped giggling. He looked taken back by my question but responded.

"Well, yes, every now and then I am sad. But I think that you should live life to the fullest, don't spend too much time hanging on one emotion…unless that emotion is called happy. Why do you ask, Sweetheart?" I looked down at my feet.

"Well, My Mommy is always sad all the time, now a days. I don't know how to make her happy. I don't even think I can make her happy." My throat was choking on sobs and a few tears I didn't notice escaped my eyes. Jasper stopped and kneeled in front of me again.

"Hey." He said with a soft, sad smile on his face. He lifted my chin with his hand. "I'm sure it's not your fault your Momma is sad. Do you know why she is so sad?" He asked softly. I nodded my head numbly.

"My Daddy went to heaven when I was four. When he left she got really sad and she doesn't seem like my Mommy anymore. My old Mommy would make me laugh and happy all the time no matter w-what we did. B-But now M-mommy just makes me sad and I don't think I'm a v-very good daughter if I c-c-can't even make my Mommy not sad anym-more." I cried on his shoulder. He patted and rubbed my back while I got his shirt all wet with my tears. He comforting me reminded me of Daddy in a way and that made me cry a little harder for a second.

When I calmed down, I lifted my head and saw a big wet spot on the shoulder of the shirt, where I cried on. He didn't seem to notice it though. I looked at his face and he looked…a bit mad. Why?

"Listen here, Sweetheart. None of that, and I mean _none of it,_ is your fault or makes you bad daughter. It wasn't your fault or your Momma's fault that your Daddy went to heaven. So please don't start blaming yourself, Hun. It's not at all good for your soul." His words made me smile again. He wiped away the tears on my face with his thumbs and gave me a hug, before standing up and taking my hand again. We continue to walk in silence before I started to open my mouth again.

"Jasper?" I called him again. He smiled down at me and replied, "Yes?" I thought about how to say this (how I wanted him to help Mommy) without it being weird. There probably was some better way to ask it but at the moment I couldn't think of one. So I just said it.

"Would you please make my Mommy smile again?" His eyes brows shot up. Either from me being forward about it or the actual request, I wasn't that sure. He opened his mouth to say something when I turned to look forward again.

"Well-"he started to say something but I didn't hear him.

My focus was on Mommy. Why did she look so angry? I couldn't even see her face and I could tell she was angry. Her body looked stiff and tense and she hand fist at her sides.

"Mommy?" I called her. She didn't seem to hear me though as she walked toward to other ladies I didn't know.

I looked up at Jasper but he was looking at Mommy. His eye brows were down and it looked like he was concentrating. I think he was concentrating on what Mommy was thinking, 'cause that was the same thing I was wondering.

He said a low, "Stay here. "and followed after Mommy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JPOV**

I skipped another rock and watched it skip six times over the water before it sunk into the lake.

I sighed and stuffed my pockets into my hands.

_How did things get this way? _I thought to myself as I started walking along the edge of the lake.

At one point in time, Jasper Whitlock had it all.

A few years ago I had the perfect girl at my side, my art, and couldn't be happier. I thought I could make a living out of my art. I had a small studio at my place. The first floor was the studio/place where I sold all my art work and the second floor was the house. It all seemed so perfect at the time.

Getting money wasn't too bad. My pieces sold pretty well. Most people bought them because they were abstract, crazy with brilliant colors, and sometimes just plain weird. Maria and I were still going out then. We were high school sweethearts and then we both went to the same College. She studied law, while I studied my art. She didn't think art was a good career choice at all but every time she would start that conversation I would just give her a lazy smile and change the subject, either with a few kiss or sweet words. She would seem to forget about it then but I could tell she was always bothered by it.

Maria was the all around perfect girl. She got perfect grades, did great at everything she did and was gorgeous. I didn't know how she stuck around a guy like me for so long. I was basically the complete opposite of her. I didn't try hard on anything except my art. As the years passed by we seemed to be drifting away from each other. When we finished college I asked her to move in with me, I mean there was enough room for both of us, plus we had been together since what? Our Junior years in high school? The scenario that went through my mind when I would think about asking her to move in with me was pretty different from what happened in reality.

I always thought it would go something like this:

So we would be eating a romantic and delicious dinner at my house that I prepared. Then when we would have a nice conversation about all the good things in life and I would ask her then. She would smile like crazy and jump across the table and hug me and kiss me and the night would go on from there.

But boy was I in for some fucking surprise.

_The oven timer rung and I pulled the chicken out of the oven. I cooked it just right. I smiled to myself and set up all the food on the table. When the table was set I made sure everything else was ready for tonight. I had already called Marie to come over at 7pm and it was 6:30pm. I felt the copy of the house key I got made for her in my pocket. I exhaled once, sat down on the couch, and started sketching a portrait of Maria. I just couldn't get that girl out of my mind. For some reason I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be. To be honest I was being pretty positive my thought about what would happen tonight would be spot-on. _

_Before I knew it there were a few soft knocks at the door. I jumped up and swung the door open to reveal Maria in a beautiful, slim black dress. Simple, but beautiful, just like her. She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss. But something was off about her. She seemed almost depressed. I looked at her in concern, but she just shook her head at me, indicating it was nothing. I didn't want to push it so I let it go. We talked about and soon we were sitting at the dinner table, eating in silence._

_I rubbed the key in my pocket before I spoke up._

"_Maria?" She looked up at me with that same damn look on her face. In her eyes I could clearly see sadness and guilt. Why the hell was there guilt in here eyes? I quickly shot that thought down and continued._

"_We've been together for quite sometime now and I love you, baby. I want you to be in my life always and I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning when I wake up and the last person I see before I go to sleep. Maria, Babe, " I pulled the key out of my pocket and set it on the table between us. "Would you move in with me?" I took a look at her face and didn't see the smile I was expecting. Instead she looked distressed. She put her elbows on the table and put her face in her hands._

_What the hell?_

_She looked back up at me with tears in her eyes. _

"_Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry. I-I don't love you." For some strange reason I was still calm. I continued to just look at Maria. She looked like she was about to cry and then she did start crying. "I will always love you...in a way, But I'm not in love with you anymore. I fell out of love with you about the time we were in the middle of college. We just don't belong together Jasper. I realized that. I'm so sorry, I-"She continued to babble her confession. Somewhere in the middle of it she mentioned a guy named Riley. Apparently Riley was actually the one that made Maria come to her realization. And did I mention they had been also "seeing" each other while Maria and I were together. I had a bitter smirk on my face._

_Then she had to bring up my art. She said some shit about how I put my art before her. _

_Right._

_When she was finished she looked up at me and put a hand over my own on the table._

"_Jasper, please say something." Her voice cracked a bit. I looked up at her. _

_Had I really been so fucking blind that I couldn't see the changes in my own girl. Or realize that she was seeing some other guy. When I thought about it for that moment, it was actually pretty obvious. I think she even tried to tell me about Riley sometimes, but they were always subtle, little hints. I always stuck to the thought that we were both happy. God I was stupid. Yes, Jasper Whitlock is very stupid but she still could've told me how she felt about this. Maybe if she would have said straight up the problems she felt was in our relationship I could have fixed this. But, no, Jasper Whitlock's life could not be that good. The smirk left me face and my expression turned into stone as I looked at her. _

"_Get out." I said clearly._

"_What?"_

"_Get. Out." I said a bit louder. She looked at me for moment before she nodded her head slightly and walked out of my life. _

_I sat there at the table for what could have been hours. I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular just trying to understand how I was going to go on the next day. I decided to finally get up. I silently went to bed and dreamed of nothing that night._

_The next few weeks were hell._

_No scratch that._

_They were worse than hell. _

_I was empty._

_I was alone._

_And I was just…there. I felt like I was existing without a purpose. _

_I tried to focus on my art but every time I started something nothing would come out. Nothing would look right. I couldn't even do a single sketch anymore. Every single piece of art work I did before was somehow inspired by Maria. The brilliant colors represented her bright, bubbly personality. The bold lines and sharp shapes told about her strong personality and opinions. Everything was inspired by her. _

_Everything._

_And now she was gone._

_As that thought came to mind I closed my eyes tightly and squeezed the paint brush in my hand. I opened my eyes back up and slowly breathed out through my nose. I did one long brush stroke on the large canvas hanging against the wall. A thick black trail of paint stood proudly in the middle of the white canvas. I did another stroke. Then another. Another and another. I dipped the same brush in white paint and added a few more strokes. Soon I was standing in front of the canvas, my breathing was ragged and black/white/gray paint covered my hands. I looked at the canvas and didn't see black and white. Oh no, I saw red._

_In front of me was a portrait of Maria. Here soft brown eyes were looking right at me. She wore the same soft smile she had on when she was running her fingers through my wavy blonde hair. She was mocking me. I continued to glare at the women in the canvas. I started to walk toward the mini fridge in the back and pull out a beer. I opened it and threw the cap on the floor while making my way back to the portrait. I stopped when I was about ten feet away from it and took a swig from the bottle. I just continue to hold my beer, leering at Maria. Then I could actually hear her voice. _

"_Jasper, you are so pathetic. You and your art is not going to get you anywhere in life. You are just a failure. You failed at keeping me, you failed at getting an actual career and you fail at life. And a little part of you still wonders why I left you." She was laughing manically by the end. My nostrils flared and I grounded my teeth together._

"_Shut up!" I yelled as I threw the beer bottle at the canvas. The bottle broke with the impact and glass scatter on the floor. Beer flowed down Maria's beautiful face and made the paint run and ruin it._

_I wasn't down yet though. _

_I walked up to the canvas, grabbed one end and tore it off the wall. I dragged it to one of the desk, grabbed a sharp tool and began to rip that shit into pieces. I threw the pieces away from me and just sat on the chair at the desk while I tried to catch my breath. I buried my hand in my head and began to sob. I was going fucking crazy._

_How the hell did this happen?_

_I didn't want to be like this though. I didn't want to be the guy that moped around over his ex girl friend. That wasn't me. Jasper Whitlock did not mope…even if the first and only girl he loved dumped him for some other guy and he found out about it right when he was going to ask her to move in with him. No. Jasper Whitlock did not mope._

_I composed myself and stood up. _

_Thought about everything that I could do._

_I could be all emo and be depressed all the time._

_I could be a total jerk and just act like a dick to everyone for no reason because I was hurting._

_Hell, I could even become some man whore. I had the looks._

_But I wasn't going to do any of those things. I decided then that what Maria did was her choice and I couldn't do anything about it now. What was in the past is in the unchangeable past. But I could still do something with my future. I didn't need Maria. Though I would still love her, I wasn't going to need her anymore like I use to. I was just going to go on with my life and enjoy it. Cause' that's how Jasper Whitlock does._

_I finally felt at peace with myself. Not entirely though. _

Now Jasper Whitlock was just Jasper Whitlock.

It was at times like these, the times when I was alone in a quiet peaceful place, that I would recollect on everything that happened with Maria.

I kicked a small rock with my shoe and continued to kick it as I walked along. Then I heard the whimpering of a small child.

I looked up and small a little girl surrounded by ducks. I would've laughed my ass off if I didn't see that the girl actually looked scared for her life. I ran over to her and shooed away the ducks. She was obviously very thankful since she thought the ducks were going to take her life. Gosh, this little girl was funny. She told me her name was Julie, I told her mine, and soon I had a new best friend.

We spotted her Mom and I thought it was best for her to go back to her. She would probably be worried if she got up and realized how far her girl drifted away from her. We walked hand in hand towards her Mom who appeared to be resting. Suddenly Julie asked me a strange question.

"Do you ever get sad?" Oh you have no clue kid. I gave her an answer and then asked her why she had that question on her mind. She started to get all teary eyed and told me about her situation. Apparently her Mom's was going under some depression because of the death of her father. Damn. And the worst thing about it was that she blamed herself for her Momma being sad all the time. I kneeled down to her and told her the truth. It wasn't her fault. When she calmed down we continued to walk hand in hand to her Mom. Then she asked another question.

"Jasper, would you please make my Mommy smile again?" She requested.

Uhh….

What was this girl trying to get at?

"Well, you see," I started but her attention was else where, thank God because I really had no clue what to say to her. I looked in the direction she was looking at and saw that her mom was now standing up and she looked _pissed._ I looked confused at the woman. What had her so livid? I looked forward some more and saw the two last people I ever wanted to see. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory stood ahead of Julie's mom looking pleased with their selves. What did those bitches do now? It was well known that they had the ugliest personalities in all of Forks.

I saw Julie's Momma start to walk toward the two and she hand her hands balled up in a fist.

Oh shit, someone's about to get there ass beat.

And I'm just trying to be honest. She would probably get in a few good punches but if Lauren and Jessica decided to not be girly girls and fight back she would probably get seriously injured. She looked so fragile, small, and skinny.

I told Julie to stay put and ran to her mom.

I reached her just in time. I wrapped my left arm around her waist while my right hand held hers back.

Strawberries and flowers assaulted my senses.

I shook my head a bit and focused. My eyes met Laurens face and I glared at her. I whisper into Julie's Mom's ear.

"Believe me, Darlin', they're not worth it." And she relaxed in my arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I had to stop there! It was beginning to be too much! I did not intend for it to be that long, but I got caught up in Jasper's story and couldn't stop. So the next chapter will definitely continue at the park.

Please be kind and REVIEW!

Any questions, thoughts, anything???

Tell me! I would love to hear em'!

Thanks for reading!

_The Asian Sensation Sweeping the Nation


	4. Intruder Alert

**A/N- Yes , I know. FINALLY!**

**I've just been doing a lot of stuff. SPRING BREAK!**

**Well this is a SHORT chapter, but there will be a lot of longer ones.**

**Anyways here ya go!**

**Remember to READ, RELISH, and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

_Bella's body collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud. _

_"Bella!" Renee called. She left Alice's side and ran to her daughter. She laid Bella's head on her lap and ran her shaking hands through her daughter's hair. "Carlisle! What's wrong with her?"_

_Carlisle was too busy comforting his wife that was clinging to him for dear life. His body was shaking with the flood of sobs he was trying his best to hold back. _

_Alice stood there with Julie still in her arms. Alice turned her head away from Julie to hide her tears from her. _

_The whole room was basically in devastation, with people crying, and holding each other. _

_Julie's bright eyes took in the whole scene in front of her with confusion lacing her features. She looked at everybody in the room. First, her Grandpa Carlisle holding her Grammy Esme on the floor, next her mother's unconscious body in her Grandma Renee's lap, then she turned her head to see her Auntie Alice crying, and finally her eyes rested on her Father's motionless body on the bed in front of her. A chill ran through her at the sight and she knew something was wrong. She didn't even know why tears were starting to form in her own eyes._

_She started to wiggle in Alice's arms so Alice let her down. _

_She climbed on top of the chair next to the bed and then climbed on the bed next to her Father. She sat there for a second just staring at him. Then she found her voice._

_"Daddy?" She whispered carefully. There was no response._

_"Daddy?" She said again, her little, high-pitched voice cracking a bit. She placed both hands on his side and gave him a gentle push. "Daddy come on, wake up." Everybody in the room just watched with broken hearts. They all wanted to tell her, but voicing it would just hurt too much. When he still didn't move she tried again. _

_"Daddy get up…P-please get up, Daddy. I don't like this... M-mommy what's wrong with Daddy? He won't wake up? Mommy?... Somebody, please tell me! " Alice wrapped her arms around Julie's waist and picked her up from the bed, but Julie wasn't having any of that. Through tears, she screamed and kicked, and hit at her Auntie. "No! I want my Daddy!" Alice wrapped her hands around Julie's wrist to stop her hits, a little too roughly. She then whispered in her ear. Julie's eyes got wide and she started to shake her head. "No! You're a liar! I hate you!"_

_She turned her back on her Auntie and jumped back on the bed. She hugged her Father's body tightly and cried. "Daddy, p-please get up."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

"Mommy?"

Thank goodness.

The mystery man took back his hand from under my chin, but didn't move back. And for some reason I didn't mind. What I did mind was that smirk he was still wearing on his face.

I turned back to Julie awkwardly.

"Hey Julie. Where've you been?" I said a bit breathlessly.

_He is not the one making me breathless. He is not the one making me breathless._ I chanted in my head.

Instead of getting an answer from Julie, he started to speak up.

"Actually, she was on the other side of the lake, and was about to get attacked by some ducks."

I turned back to my daughter with my mouth slightly open, no doubt. She just giggled and nodded her head quickly.

"Yup, " she started, "And then Jasper came over and saved my life, Mommy! He is a really nice guy. He said I don't even have to call him 'Mister'." She singed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Really now?" I asked Julie, but turned to face Jasper. He just looked at the ground sheepishly. It was so adorable.

He rubbed the back of his neck, still looking a little shy and said, "Uh, yea. Well I saw someone in need of help and did my part to help them. It wasn't anything really." He laughed at the end and then offered me his hand. "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." Gosh, that accent! I smiled and took his hand.

"Isabella Cullen, but I just go by Bella."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Bella." He then brought my hand up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it. My heart started pounding like crazy while my face got hot.

Little giggles threw us out of our little moment. We turned to Julie just in time to see her whistling and looking around the park, trying to look innocent.

" Julie." I said giving her the look only mothers can give. She put here hands up in defense, but still had a smile on her lips.

"Fine, I'm just going to play with those squirrels over there. Hopefully I won't run into anymore of those darn ducks." She said walking off. I chuckled a bit and watched her go off.

"She's a good kid." I laughed softly at Jasper and nodded at him.

"Yes, she is. Do you have any kids?" He laughed a bit and shook his head.

"No, I don't actually."

"Really? You seem very good with kids, though."

"Yea, I guess so. It's kind of funny though, I'm never really around kids much and I'm an only child. I guess taking care of those little bundles of joy is just one other thing I'm good at."

"Huh, well then, what else are you good at Mr. Whitlock?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. I was actually carious about him.

"I'm a professional artist, actually." He replied easily.

"Wow, what kind of art do you make?"

"Well I mostly paint abstract art. I've done a few sculptures, but I'm more fond of painting."

"That's nice I would like to see some of your work sometimes. We don't have many artist in Forks and I always enjoy looking at art." I offered sincerely. He grinned brightly at me.

"Well you and Julie are welcome to my studio anytime, Darlin'." Again with that damn accent. His voice wasn't too bad either. It was actually kind of hypnotic.

Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "You have a beautiful voice, I mean- you…uh…you have an accent. Yes, you have an accent that does not sound like it is from Forks." I said quickly, almost jumbling my words together. _Gosh, what is he doing to me?_

He laughed out loud before he said, "Well thank you. Your voice isn't that bad either, Darlin'. Actually I've lived in Texas a lot of my life. I came to Forks after I graduated high school." He had a bitter smirk on his face then. I wondered why.

"Are-are you okay." I asked resting my hand on his shoulder. He look in my eyes and I could see he was okay for now.

"Yea, it's just. I didn't come here for all the right reasons," The he looked at me intently and added, "But now I'm actually glad I came to Forks." I could feel a blush coming on my cheeks again and I smiled at him.

"Me too." He took my hand that was on his should in his hand then. We just stood there looking at each other for a bit.

It was all confusing and soothing at the same time.

Being around Jasper made all the sad I was feeling go away, but then I was so confused as to how this man could make me feel this way.

"So…" Jasper said.

"So." I replied back with a smile.

"Umm…do you, well would you want to go for a walk or something? " His shyness was so cute, but by the way he mumbling to his self after every sentence, I'm guess he wasn't usually like that. But I still thought it was cute.

Out of nowhere thoughts Edward came to mind and a guilty feeling washed over me. I slipped my hand out of Jasper's then.

"Uhh…actually, Jasper, I was just about to bring Julie home." I said looking down because I knew he probably had the wrong idea. But then my head did look up and saw what I expected on his face. Rejection. "Jasper you did nothing wrong. It's just...there's some stuff I'm dealing with right now and-"

"No, it's okay I understand. Well here." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Then he pulled out a small card from it. I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"You carry your own cards around?"

"Well, yeah, I mean it's for the studio but it has my cell number on it, Missy. So hush up." I laughed more then.

"Okay then." I grabbed the card from him and stuffed it in my back pocket. He helped me pack of everything and when everything was back in the card, including Julie, I hopped in and started to the car. He was just walking away when he whipped back around and called me.

"Wait! Bella, you never gave me your number." I smirked at him.

"Don't worry, Hotshot. I'll call you tonight." Julie giggled next to me. "Bye, Jasper." We both called and I drove off then. I looked in the rear-view mirror at him as we drove off and saw him mouth something. I couldn't make out what though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**JPOV**

I watched her car descend down the street.

"See ya later, Darlin'."

Now I needed to find those two bitches, Lauren and Jessica.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N-**

**Please leave a review!**

**I REALLY WANT to hear your thoughts on this story!**

**_The Asian Sensation**


	5. Her Inner Universe

A/N- Soooo sorry for the late update. I've been real out of it lately. In everything. Both school and my own life have been making me dizzy lately. I don't know what's really going on.

Anyways something that would make me really happy is if people would read and review my newest story Savage Voracity. It is VERY different than anything I normally write so I want to get lots of people opinions on it.

Another important thing about this story! I'm running out of flash back ideas. So far I have Edward's funeral, Julie's 2nd Birthday, Bella and Edward's first date and maybe Edward's and Bella's first kiss. That's all I have so far and I wanted to have a flash back for each chapter in this story. So listen up people because **you could have a chance to help this story**! If you want you can **send me a PM of more Edward and Bella flashback ideas** or you can even** tell me an idea of what you want to see happen** between Jasper and Bella or Julie and Jasper! Anyone can contribute their ideas and they are all going to be very much appreciated! And if I do choose someone's idea then I'll be sure to mention that it was that person's idea in that chapter!!!

And Emmett and Rose will definetly be in this story! They are Jasper's friends so that's why they haven't been seen yet.

So here's the next chapter for yall.

And thank you to those who review! You make me want to keep writing!!! So keep 'em coming!

and I'm sorry I haven't been replying to all of the review. Like I said I've been really out of it and I don't even remember which ones I've replied to or not. But to all the ones I didn't reply to...THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! IT IS VERY MUCH APPRIECIATED!

Remember to READ, RELISH, AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and my dignity...oh wait I lost my dignity when I was on the computer typing the last chapter in my pajamas and listening to opera music, and had a blanket around me so it looked like I was watching porn or something and my friends walked into the room and started laughing their asses off at the sight of me...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

_10th Grade- Forks High_

_"Bella, come on. Don't be like that."_

_I continued marching down the hallway as if I didn't hear his voice at all. Alice was right by my side giving me a wary look, but I tried my best to ignore it. _

_Once I reached my locker I stuffed all my books in it and took out the ones I needed for my next class. Edward stood right next to my locker the whole time. I shut the locker door close only to reveal an annoyed looking Edward. His eyes were slightly narrowed so I narrowed my eyes right back._

_"You're acting ridiculous." He said first._

_"Well you're acting naive." I just about shouted. I really felt like pulling my hair out at that moment. He was being so damn frustrating._

_By that point, Edward and I had been going out for about two years. We both had always liked each other but neither of us had the guts to say anything. The first time I realized I had feelings for Edward was in the 6th grade. We were both in our awkward stages then. I had gotten very noticeable braces, earning the name Braceface (yes, kids in Forks are very original) and Edward had yet to discover contacts. Alice had tried to get us to dress more fashionably but we didn't convert to her ways until high school started for us._

_Everything had been going great since the day Edward and I become an official couple. That was...until tenth grade when Tanya transferred to Forks. _

_From the first day she moved there, which was in the middle of the second semester, she had eyes for Edward. _

_On her first day of school everybody was so welcoming to her. Greeting her with kind words and warm smiles. Even Jessica and Lauren were acting genuinely nice to her. They even invited her to sit with them at lunch. _

_But did she with them? _

_No._

_Where she did choose to sit was in my seat, at my table, with my friends. Now, people like Alice, and Angela, and Ben may think I was bring petty, I was overacting, I was just being plain absurd, but I didn't care what they said. Tanya took every chance she got to talk to Edward, joke around with Edward, and even got Edward to do the talent show with her. She sung friggin' 'Ave Maria' while Edward played the piano. Was she serious? Who sings a freakin' opera song for a high school talent show anyways?_

_I took it all though. I managed to ignore all the flirting she shot at Edward. I told myself it was just an "accident" when she would drop her things in front of Edward, only to have him pick it up for her, or pick it up herself to show off her cleavage. But when she asked Edward to tutor her for biology and he agreed, it was just too much._

_"I'm being naive? Really?" He question like he already knew I was wrong and he was right. I let out a frustrated growl and finally let it all out in one big rant that made both of us late for class._

_"She's been after you since she first came to Forks! She makes herself look like this little goody-goody, so then when I complain about how she's trying to steal my boyfriend everybody just thinks I'm overreacting." He looked like he was about to say something, but I interrupted him with my own question first. "When was the last time we, as in you and I, talked at lunch?" I waited for an answer but the only one I got was him opening then closing his mouth._

_Huh._

_While I was on this little roll I decided to go on._

_"When was the last time we talked on the phone with out Tanya's name coming into the conversation? How many times a week do you stay at my house for a while when you drop me off? Hell, when was the last time you've stayed at my house or invited me to yours? I'll answer those last two; none and a long ass time ago! Because Tanya always has to tag along and you let her! Shit, sometimes you even invite her! God, I swear, you like her too." My voice broke at the last part, but I didn't want to give in and start crying now. I looked him in the eyes and he knew what was coming next and looked horrified by it. I cleared my throat so it wouldn't crack when I spoke my next words._

_"Well, Edward, if you want her so bad, you can have her because we're done." I rushed past his broken face and ran to the outside doors. I think on teacher had seen me, but didn't stop me. _

_Luckily for me I had driven my truck to school that day. Edward was supposed to pick me up, but when he said he might be running late because Tanya called saying she really needed a ride too, I just told him to forget about it._

_I opened the driver's door, climbed in and slammed the door shut and let the flood gates pour open. I cried for everything that me and Edward went through together to only have them thrown away because of some blonde girl that wanted him. And just to make my day a whole of a hell lot better, it started to rain. Hard. I cried until I heard the passenger door open and the scent of rain filled my car. I controlled my cries to sniffles._

_He sat in the passenger seat silently and shut the door. Neither of us spoke for a moment and only my sniffles could be heard along with the droplets of rain falling on the car. _

_"Bella...I'm...so sorry. I didn't even realize-"_

_"Just stop." I interrupted him. "If the next words out of your mouth are 'I didn't even realize you felt that way' then don't even waste your breath. You knew damn well how I felt about her. All the times I said 'Edward I feel a little uncomfortable with you hanging out with Tanya.' or 'Edward, I know Tanya's a nice girl and all but it just seems like it's never just you and me anymore', all those times should have at least give a little friggin' clue about how I felt about Tanya." I snapped. He flinched a bit. I went on. "And if you still don't have a clue what I'm talking about, well then think about it like this; what if I was hanging out with Eric Yorkie all the time? Or James Hunter and his jock friends? Or better yet, Mike Newton." I said that last part knowing full well that one hit something it his dense head. _

_"I'm sorry. I wasn't listening enough. But Bella, you should know that I would never look at any other girl the way I look at you." I scoffed rather loudly and turned my head to look away from him. _

_"Compare to Tanya...I'm nothing. Sure I'm 'pretty', even beautiful in my own way, but she's...gorgeous." I finished. The car was very silent for a moment. My heart was pounding furiously, nervous that with finally admitting the truth Edward would realize it too._

_"Bella." He sounded angry. "Bella, look at me." His tone was softer that time but still had a hint of anger in it. I reluctantly turned my head around to face Edward. Before I had even turned my head fully to face him he crashed his lips to mine. _

_I knew I shouldn't have because it would hurt too much later when we went our separate ways for good, but...I kissed him right back. _

_The kiss seemed passionate and rushed and desperate all at the same time which was nothing like any of the other kiss we shared. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while his went around my waist. He suddenly pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. Tears went down my face as the kiss continued on. I suddenly knew why this kiss was so frantic. This would be our last kiss. _

_Edward slowed the kiss down to small pecks and then pulled his head back to look at me._

_"Love, why are you crying? Please don't cry Bella, it hurts me too when you're upset." He pleaded with a concern face._

_"I'm crying because...it's over, right? What I said about Tanya was true. You rather be with her, right?" I sniffled through my realization._

_He just chuckled a bit and then looked at me funny._

_"Silly girl, did you not just share that kiss with me? That kissed where I just poured all my love for you in?" He said laughing a bit. I turned my head away unconvinced. In return he put his hand under my chin and gently turned my head to look at him. "Bella, Love, I will never love anyone the way I love you." _

_With that he kissed me again and I knew he was telling the truth._

Ad he did always keep his promise.

And I suddenly felt sick. Luckily for me I had just pulled up to the house. I told Julie to go play in her room and I quickly ran into my bathroom.

I stood over the toilet while bile came out of my mouth.

I couldn't believe I had just flirted and promised to call another guy. Once the vomit stop coming I sank down to the floor and buried my face in my hands. My whimpers and sniffles echoed through the small room. I felt like a horrible wife and mother. Edward kept his promise why couldn't I do the same. When I married him I vowed that I would never look at another guy that way. I couldn't take all the guilt that was filling me then. I had to talk to someone. I finally had to speak.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed down a number I hadn't called in a long time. It rung five times before anyone picked up.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Her twinkling voice was very cautious. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, Alice it's me."

JPOV

"She was amazing."

Emmett rolled his eyes and continued running on the treadmill.

Just about right after Bella drove off, Emmett called saying he wanted to head over to the gym for a bit and asked if I wanted to come. I said why not and he came to pick me up. I still didn't forget my unfinished business with Lauren and Jessica though. I just put that on hold.

I didn't go to the gym much. I only went with Emmett sometimes, so I didn't have a very big build. I was just toned basically. I was running on a tread beside Emmett.

"Dude, you just met her, and I can all ready tell you're off her-"

"Whatever. I'm just saying after spending just a few moments with her I can already tell she's...something." I finished lamely. Emmett laughed and I punched him in the shoulder.

"Is she hot though?" Of course he would ask that. I simply shrugged, but couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face. A smile that didn't go unnoticed by Emmett.

"Uh-oh, I know that smile! She's a fox isn't she?" I turned to him and saw him wagging his eyebrows up and down. I just shook my head and laughed.

"She's beautiful, but I know I shouldn't be so forward with her. Even if her daughter didn't tell me-"

"Wait...what? Daughter? She had a kid?" I knew where this was going.

"Yes she does have a kid. So...?" He knew that is where he should just stop with that subject. "Yeah...so as I was saying, even if her little girl, Julie didn't tell me about her, I would've known something was wrong."

"What do you mean wrong?"

"She's...just dealing with some things...Her husband died about two years ago...and she's pretty sad about it." I said stopping the machine. Emmett stopped his treadmill too and turned his full attention to me.

"Dude? Really? I mean, I'm not trying to sound like a dick or anything, but...she has a kid, she's a widow, and after two years she still messed up over her husband. I mean are you trying to look for a bad relationship. Don't get me wrong, she could be a really cool chick, but still, if she's still going through some serious stuff and you try to get at her then...most likely both of you are going to get hurt in the end."

I looked at Emmett for a long while, just contemplating everything he just pointed out. In a way he was very right. With Bella's whole situation it would be good for me to just stay away. But a apart of me smiled and question him. It might not be good for me, but maybe…in the end…it'll be good for both of us. Julie too.

"Well…? What are you going to do, man? And why are you smiling?" Ha! I didn't realize I was still smiling. I spoke to him with the smile still on my face.

"I'm going to-"Emmett slapped his forehead interrupting me with a loud sigh.

"Just don't…let me guess, you're going to go after her still and win her heart or some shit like that, right? Jesus, dude, I swear you want another horrible relationship." I heard him mutter the last part and I replied in a calm but firm voice.

"Bella is nothin' like Maria." Anyone who actually knew me would know I was pissed. My accent only really came out when I let loose while being really happy or angry.

He put his palms up in defense and muttered something along the lines of, "Okay, I'm just looking after you…" but dropped it. I was glad. We decided it was time to head home anyways.

Emmett dropped me off at the studio. After checking the mail to only find a few bills, I ran up the stairs to the apartment. As soon as I walked in I jumped on the bed and relaxed for a bit. I closed me eyes and took a nap. I dreamed about Bella, Julie, and giant ducks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV**

After talking to Alice for about three hours (yes three hours. We had a lot to talk about), we finally got to the point that I called her for in the first place.

When I first called her she was more surprised than anything and I didn't blame her. I had shut myself out from everything and everyone. There was a lot of awkward silence at first, then at the same time, out of nowhere, we were bawling like babies. We both understood why though.

We cried for everything we lost during the last two years. We lost Edward, our friendship; all the weekends that could have been used for hanging out and comforting each other or just hanging out were all lost. All the time we could have been going through this together was gone and we could never get it back.

When out cries turned into soft sniffles we both started laughing at the how silly we both felt for crying on the phone to each other. We talked for a bit catching up. We didn't say too many words about what should have been done in the past and about Edward's death though. We covered that when we were shedding all those tears. But then she asked, "So Bella…why did you actually call me? I mean, I'm very glad you did but…is there something you want to tell me, Hun?"

Did I want to tell her that I met someone that actually made me feel something today?

Do I tell her that I think I might be interested in someone after her brother, my husband, died?

Before I would've just hung up, but I told myself earlier…I have to change.

"Yeah Ally, I kind of…metsomeoneattheparktoday…" I said in a rush, but the little Pixie still heard it.

"What?! Really?! Who?!" She asked screaming the words in her high pitched voice. I sighed loudly. Now, I've done it.

"Okay, Okay. Calm down though…He's name is Jasper Whitlock." She whispered the name to her self several times and made an "Oh!" sound.

"I know who that is!" She exclaimed.

"Really? How?"

"Jasper Whitlock, the artist, right? Yeah, I bought one of his pieces one time at this art fair. I didn't get a chance to talk to him, but I did see him and his beautiful art work. That boy has got some talent. Oh and he's a cutie! You go girl!" She giggled at the end while I laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah…well Ally…it just…" My throat was aching with hurting emotions.

"Just what, Hun? You can tell me." Concern was deep in her voice.

After a long pause I blurted out, "I feel like I'm cheating on Edward!"

There was a long moment of silence and I was ready to hang up right then, but she started to speak.

"Bella," She said slowly, "Edward's…gone. He's not coming back. You have to move on. It's okay to date and it's okay to flirt and have fun. You won't be hurting anyone, Bella. Especially my brother. I know he would be happy that you met someone today." When she finished I sighed loudly. What she said helped I guess but I didn't feel any different really. I said it was time for me to go and she said okay. When we were about to hang up though she called my name.

"Bella, remember how I said you need to move on? Please don't be mad at me, I'm just trying to help. And I just wanted to tell you that moving on doesn't mean forgetting anything and everything. Move on with your life, but never forget Edward." I let her words sink in and I felt a little more better.

"I won't. Thanks Alice. I'll talk to you later, bye." I hung up the phone smiling.

After making some spaghetti I called Julie to dinner. She skipped into the room with a funny smile on her face. I watched her suspiciously.

Everything was going on normally. A comfortable silence was in the room…then Julie said nonchalantly, while spinning some spaghetti on her fork, "So…"

I pulled my glass of water up to my mouth and before I started sipping on it, replied back, "So…"

"Are you gonna call Mr. Jasper?!" She blurted out happily, making her choke on my water.

"Huhwhatnow?" She surprised me more when she spelled it out for me.

"Are. You. Going. To. Call. Jasper. Tonight?" She said slowly with a wide smile on her face.

I blinked at my daughter and only got out a, "Uhh-well…yes. I am."

She smiled brightly at me and clapped her hands together really fast. When did my daughter become a second Alice?

"Great! Well, I'm going to go take my bath and tuck myself in tonight." She said in a chirpy voice, then she cupped one hand on one side of her mouth, as if she were telling a secret, and whispered, "That way you can have more time to talk to Jasper." She winked, kissed me on the cheek and ran off.

I literally sat at the table for ten minutes wondering if all that really just happened. I shook my head and after checking on Julie to see she was indeed taking her bath, I walked to my room and sat on the bed with my phone and Jasper's number in my hand. After a few steady breaths I dialed down the number. He picked up after the third ring. He sounded sleepy.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I woke you." I apologized quickly. He chuckled and yawn.

"Naw, it's okay. I was just about to get up anyways. So…hey." I laughed and said hey back, "Hey" back. I was expecting it to be a very awkward conversation but actually it was very easy to talk to him. I had laughed so much during the conversation I was close to tears at one point. We had started talking at around 8:30 pm. It was getting close to 12:15am.

"Well, Mr. Whitlock, you are lucky I don't have work today. Do you have any idea what time it is?" I said playfully.

"Oh wow. Well I guess I better let you go get your beauty sleep than…not that you really need it. You are so beautiful-" I could tell he was going to say something silly so I cut him off, laughing a bit.

"Alright, Casanova, I think it's time for you to go to bed." I said laughing, I felt a bit sad saying it but I said a soft, "Goodnight, Jasper."

He stopped laughing and also said softly, "Goodnight, Bella." But before we hung up he said, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"At the park? Same time?" I questioned with a smile.

"Yes, please." He sounded so cute. I laughed.

"Sure, Jasper. Me and Julie will see you tomorrow. Good night." I said finally.

"Goodnight." We hung up and I rested the phone, which was almost dead, on my night stand.

I sighed and went to sleep with smiling.

I dreamed of Jasper, Julie, and the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Julie makes me laugh so much.

Woo! Another Chapter done!

Don't forget what I said in the author's note at the top! I want your help with this story!

Sorry for any mistakes in chapter. :/

Please send me REVIEWS! Without them I don't feel a need to keep writing this story, so REVIEW

_The Asian Sensation


	6. Here In Your Arms

A/N-First I would like to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed and especially Thank you to all the people that gave me suggestions on Flashbacks or special scenes they want to see happen! They really helped and inspired me a lot! So thanks!

I love you guys bunches!

Now onward with the story! Okay, so, this chapter was supposed to be the chapter where Jasper and Bella go on a date, just the two of them. But I didn't get that far. You see, I live in a place called Kentucky. And in this drowsy state, we have something called CATS testing, which is why I haven't been able to update. And I won't be able to update again soon because instead of a test for finals, my teacher decided to do a project. So I will be working on that instead of this story. Yes, I am as disappointed as you are. Probably more.

Flashback- Edward and Bella's first date. I had already said this was one of the flashbacks I was going to do.

Remember to READ, RELISH, AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_My bangs fell into my face again. _

_I whipped my head to the side to move them out of my eyes. They fell back into my eyes a second later._

_With a heavy sigh I forgot about the bangs and focused on my reflection in the mirror. Usually, I never really wore make-up or even did anything to my hair. But tonight wasn't just another ordinary, usually night._

_Tonight..._

_I was going on a date with Edward Cullen._

_Alice had always teased us since we were in middle school about liking each other in a 'more than best friends' way. I would blush and turn away, while Edward would call her crazy. Things were simple than. We could deny our feelings easily and be friends. But then when high school started everything changed._

_Out of nowhere Edward was taller than me by quite a few inches, lost his glasses and gained some muscles. I no longer had a flat chest, lost my braces, and actually started dressing (somewhat) like a decent looking girl. Alice was semi-proud of me. _

_With all the changes happening, things between me and Edward became very awkward. We couldn't even be in the same room alone anymore without one of us starting to fidget. It was crazy. With other people in the room we were fine, but when it was just us...geez._

_Finally Alice ended both of our miseries. Last week, at Angela Weber's birthday party she suggested that we all play Truth or Dare. I knew the little sprite had something up her sleeve. Edward and I sat next to each other. We smiled at each other when we sat down, but besides that avoided each other's gazes. _

_Just when everyone got settled Alice jumped up and shouted, "I'll go first!" she turned and gave me a very mischievous smile. She then turned to Edward and said, "Edward, I dare you to kiss Bella. And it has to be on the lips."_

_My eyes went three times wider than they usually are and I heard Edward gulp loudly next to me. I nervously looked around the room. Lauren and Jessica looked pissed with their arms crossed in front of their chest. Mike, Tyler, and James looked between annoyed and mad. And everyone else was just snickering. I could feel my face burn up all the way from my neck to my ears. _

_All around me I could hear everyone talking. _

_"Look how red she is..."_

_"Can you friggin' believe this..."_

_"Finally. It's a good thing Alice was here or they probably never would have.."_

_"Damn that Cullen..."_

_"Aww they're so cute..."_

_A warm hand covering mine pulled me out of the other conversations. I looked up at Edward and damn him, he was smirking. Stupid crooked grin. God, I loved that smile._

_"Ready?" He barely whispered. I managed to nod my head slightly. _

_He leaned forward and I wanted to too but I couldn't. I had never kissed anyone before, and I didn't want to look like an idiot when I kissed him. I didn't really care about the other people watching as much as I cared about what Edward would think of me. I knew Edward had never kissed anyone before either, but that still didn't make me any less nervous. He could sense my hesitation and took over. _

_He leaned in all the way until his lips were touching mine._

_Soft. _

_It was the only thing I could think of as my eyes closed. _

_His lips stayed on mine for two more seconds and then they were gone. I was almost sad._

_It was the perfect kiss for me. Even though it wasn't open mouthed or had tongue, it was exactly what I needed because it_ didn't_ have any of that stuff. I wasn't ready for all that stuff just yet. I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking down at his crossed legs, but I could also seeing a small smile on his lips._

_The room burst out in comments._

_"Did you see the look on her face?"_

_"She clearly enjoyed it."_

_"Lucky..."_

_"Perfect couple. I always knew it..."_

_"Oh come on! That wasn't even a kiss! It was like a long peck. I'll show her how to kiss someone..." The last comment I heard came from James. I looked over at him and glared. He winked at me and I heard a huff next to me. I turned and looked at Edward and saw his smile was now gone. _

_I took his hand softly. He looked back at me with a sort of sad look on his face. I leaned over quickly and kissed his cheek._

_"I loved it." I whispered smiling at him shyly. A smile started to spread on his face too. _

_"Let's get out of here." I looked at him shock. Well that wasn't just out of nowhere._

_I looked over at Angela and she playfully rolled her eyes._

_"Okay, Okay. Get out of here, you crazy kids. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Angela called out to us, making the whole room burst in laughter._

_We were already out the door. Edward pulled me into the Volvo. As soon as he shut the door he took a very deep breath and looked at me._

_"Bella," he started shakily, "I've...geez, I'm just going to say it. I'm in love you Bella. I've probably loved you since we were little kids but I didn't really realize it 'til a few years ago." I gaped at him. Could it really be true? "When we kissed in there, I felt something...a spark or something- i don't know...and I think you felt it too...and if you didn't and I'm just embarrassing myself right now then please god, someone shoot me..." _

_I was stunned for a couple of reasons. Alice, along with just about everybody else that have met me and Edward were right. Edward was in love with me. Two, Edward had been so forward about it. I was literally waiting to hear Charlie's voice telling me to wake up. But nothing like that came._

_When I still didn't say anything, Edward took it the wrong way._

_"Shit...I knew it was too good to be true. I've probably just gone and ruined everything-" I snapped out of my flabbergast state and leap up from my chair wrapping my arms around his neck. I hugged him. I knew it really wasn't much at the moment but to be completely honest...I still had no clue how to kiss someone. So I settle for a hug and I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. I notice that he was still for a moment before his body seemed to relax and his arms wrapped around me._

_"I love you too, Edward." I whispered because I still wasn't too sure if this was all real. I buried my head in his shoulder, taking in his scent, and his feel, and just...him._

_I knew that was where I was suppose to be. I was suppose to be in Edward's arms. It was just where I belonged._

_"Bella!" My mom called pulling me out of my moment. I knew what she meant; he would be here soon to pick me up. I looked in the mirror one more time. _

_I was in a simple blue V-Neck shirt, khaki shorts, and my black low top converse that I wore most of the time. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes, trying to tell myself not to be nervous._

_"Bella! Come on, Honey, your date is going to be here soon!" Oh god. Why did she have to make this such a big deal? I prayed that Edward would text me when he got here, so that I could just run to his car without my parents meeting him. I mean, of course they already knew him (they practically raise him too.) but if they knew Edward was my _date_, Jesus, I didn't even want to think about it._

_"Alright, I'm coming." I called back. I walked down stairs to see my Dad on his chair watching the game of course. And my mom holding...god definitely hates me...a camera in her hands._

_"Please mom, don't take pictures. We're not even going anywhere special." I begged._

_"It's my baby's first date! How can I not take pictures? You'll thank me one day for these." I groaned loudly. Right then I heard a car pull up in front of the house and knew it was him. Me and my mother both looked at the door then looked at each other. Simultaneously we both dashed to the door. She, in hopes of meeting my mystery date, and me because I needed to get the hell out of here quick._

_She beat me._

_Dammit._

_Edward walked out of the car with a smile on his face. He was obviously oblivious to what he had walked into. "Hello, Mrs. Swan."_

_My mom was a statue where she stood. Then a very long, very loud, and very annoying "Aww" came out of her mouth followed by a fit of giggles. Fudge my life._

_"I knew you two would get together one day. Charlie, its Edward!" I heard my dad's loud laughter come from the living room. Oh god._

_"Umm...so are we going to get going...?" Edward asked hesitantly. Before I could say anything my mom jumped up with the camera ready in her hand._

_"Pictures first!" I slapped my hands over my eyes. I could not believe this. Edward just laughed. _

_I growled and marched over to Edward grabbing his arm and leading to the car. Renee was snapping pictures the whole time._

_"Edward Anthony Cullen, if you do not start this car, I swear-"_

_"Okay, okay. I'm sorry but your mom is hilarious." Shaking his head he started the car and drove off to our destination._

_We ended up stopping in front of what looked like a forest. I looked at him questionably._

_"Er, we kind of have to walk from here." I was about to say something, "I know, I know. You can't even walk on a flat surface without killing yourself, but I promise I will not let you fall out here today. If I have to, I will carry you there." He said the last part with a wink making me blush._

_I sighed but got out of the car and started walking. Edward had a large backpack on full of "not gonna tell you til we get there." I trudge on to 'there'. _

_As we walked on and on I finally realized where we were going and gasped. It was Edward's meadow. He had talked about it many times. He told me he found it one day when he and his father, Carlisle, had gotten into an argument. He ran out of the house and just kept running and running. He ended up here. He told me every time he had a lot of thinking to do or just needed to get away he would come here. He had never brought anyone here including me so I guess this was going to be a memorable moment in my life._

_Once we where in the middle of the meadow I took a good look around. It was absolutely stunning and beautiful and no matter how much someone described it, you could never do it justice. So I'll just leave it at that._

_Edward took out everything that was in the backpack then. First were two blankets one to lay on and the other if one of us got cold. There was also some food too._

_We ate and talked and laughed and played around until we got exhausted. When the sun was starting to set we laid on the blanket looking up at the colorful sky. Never before had I felt so safe or loved. I turned to him and saw that he was looking at me. I smile and turned on my side so I could rest my head on his chest. He brought one hand to my hair and ran his hand through my brown locks. I put my chin on his chest so I could look at him and then it just happened. _

_It was one of those moments that you see happen in the cheesy teen movies._

_He gazed back at me with such intensity and love. His hands went to my hips making me blush furiously but I didn't look away. He pulled me up so I was pretty much at eye level with him now and we somehow rolled so we were both on our sides facing each other. Without my consent, my hand made its way to his cheek. He leaned into my hand causing my to smile again. We started leaning in then. Our lips touched once, then again, and then they touched again and kept connected. Out of nowhere his tongue glided across my bottom lip and I froze. I had heard from Alice what a guy is asking for when he does that. I made myself relaxed and slowly started to part my lips. His tongue came in connect to mine and I resisted that urge to snap my mouth shut. That would not be good right now, I thought. After adjusting to it, it wasn't that bad. It was actually pretty good. Really good. So good I forgot to breath._

_I pulled away suddenly and took a large breath of air causing Edward to laugh. When I finally caught my breath I rested my head back on Edwards chest, he kissed my hair. I had that feeling when you're really exhausted but you feel really good. I closed my eyes and whispered, "I love you, Edward Cullen." I heard him murmur something but I had already fallen into unconsciousness._

_When I woke up it was dark and warm. I opened my eyes fully and saw stars all across the night sky. Edward smiled at me and said it was about time to go. Something about not wanting to have to deal with Charlie pointing a gun at him again. I laughed knowing what he was talking about. Once we got into the car Edward suddenly got nervous._

_"Bella...I, well, I wanted to wait til..I dunno...I was sure you wanted this...us I mean but...er here...I got you a charm bracelet." He pulled a small box out of one of the smaller pockets of the backpack. He then opened the box to reveal the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen. It was a small silver chain with several charms on it. Well...not charms exactly but heart shaped lockets. Five of them._

_I opened the first one in my hand and there inside was a picture of Edward and I playing in our sandbox when we were three. I laughed at that one. Neither of us were looking at the camera because we were so focused on building the sandcastle in front of us. I could see a little boy in the background with a noticeable frown on his face. I realized it was Mike Newton and laughed some more. _

_I opened the next one and saw a picture of Edward and I walking hand in hand to school with our little cute backpacks; we were five years old in the picture. _

_The next heart had a picture of Edward and I in the hospital. I was in the hospital bed of course and Edward was sitting on the bed next to me. We were smiling and playing cards. _

_The next one was of me and Edward at our 8th grade dance. We were dancing with each other to a slow song it seemed. His arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck. And the last picture I didn't expect at all._

_The last picture was a picture of Edward and I kissing at Angela's party. It was actually a pretty good picture too._

_"Alice apparently took it on her phone...Look on the outside of each locket, please." the last part was spoken softly._

_I closed the lockets and looked at them closely. Each had one word engraved on it. It took me a second but then I realized what it all said together._

_"You are my life now." _

BPOV

I checked my watch again.

Hmm...

I sighed and leaned back on to the blanket underneath me. I heard the water splash as Julie attempted to skip rocks. I never really got the hang of it so I couldn't really help her out.

It had been twenty minutes then since we had arrived at the part and Jasper was still not there. Why was I getting so anxious?

I called him when we first got there but he only said he had some "business" to take care of, but that he would be there soon.

Once we had had our little picnic area set up, Julie was jumpy and constantly asking where Jasper was. I gently told her he would be here soon and when she finally let up with the questions about his whereabouts, she pouted and sat by the lake. I knew exactly how she was feeling and that kind of scared me.

I had just met this man yesterday and I was already having this steadily growing attachment and attraction to him. Yes, he was very attractive in both physically and in his personality, but that still didn't explain this feeling I was getting every time I thought about him. When he face came to mind a smile appeared on my face, when i thought about anything he said to me I found myself giggling. He made me happy and I hated him for it. I knew what was going on and I hated _myself_ for it. The words that Alice had said to me last night came to mind. She was probably right, but what I felt was that Jasper was trying to replace Edward, of course not on purpose. But I knew it and that was enough to make me feel horrible since I was encouraging it.

"Jasper!" My girl squealed. I shook my head out of my thoughts and saw Julie run past me to Jasper. I turned around and stood up. Jasper squatted down with a warm smile on his face and his arms open. She jumped up, but he caught her nonetheless and placed her on his shoulders. She squealed and laughed the whole time. I felt a little jealous that he could easily make her so jubilant. _When the hell did they get so close? _I asked myself. Before I could feel any more jealousy pass through me Jasper looked at me with that silly, lazy smile and I forgot what I was just thinking. I smiled back and waved him over. Julie was chirping away to him.

"So I was trying to skip the rocks, but I don't know how. Mommy couldn't teach me because she said she don't know either. Every time I throw the stupid rock it just plops in the water." Julie waved her arms around animatedly as she explained her story causing me and Jasper to both laugh. He set her down and promised to help her skip rocks. He walked up to me, still grinning.

"Hey."

"Hi." I said back. I felt like I was some silly teenager again.

"Hello!" Julie said out of nowhere. Me and Jasper took one look from her to each other and burst out laughing. All tension and possible awkwardness of the day was lifted.

Jasper taught us how to properly skip rocks. He said with a deep accent, "It's all in the wrist." Which just caused me to roll my eyes. Later we played with the Frisbee which, because of my oh-so ungraceful self, was hilarious. I nearly killed myself but we all just laughed it off. Hours seemed to pass by and the sun was starting to set and the temperature was getting cooler. My favorite part of the day was coming.

Me and Jasper were sitting on the blanket together as we watched Julie play in the small playground not too far away. A light breeze wisped by causing me to shiver a bit.

"Cold?" Jasper asked softly next to me. I shrugged.

Then he very causality wrapped his arm around me and I was enveloped in warmth.

It felt nice.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on top of my head. An elderly woman walking by looked at us carefully then looked at Julie, who we were mostly watching and smiled. "You all are such a beautiful family." Her voice was very soft and aged, and she spoke a bit slowly and evenly. She sounded very nice and sweet but...I jumped a bit at the compliment. Jasper spoke for us though, laughing nervously while doing so. "Oh, uh we're not married."

"Yet." She corrected making me raise my eye brows, "I see a brighter future for both of you. There will me some rough times but all will turn out well in the end. Believe me." Before she could say anymore Julie ran up to us calling for me.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Julie yelled as she was running towards us. We all turned to look at her and the lady turned back to us, smiled and said in her soft, even, aged voice, "Good-bye now. You all have a nice day."

While Julie settled her self in my lap I turned my head to Jasper and his face had an unknown expression on it. "Well that wasn't strange." Sarcasm lacing my voice. He nodded in agreement still staring at the woman.

"Yea, it was quite strange, actually." He agreed. Julie wanted in on the conversation.

"What was strange?" she questioned to me.

"Oh, nothing." She huffed, but let it go. "Well I think it is time for someone to get to bed right about now..."

"Please no. I wanna stay longer. I'm having so much fun, Mommy, please." She gave me a pouty look but it wasn't working, she had school tomorrow. She knew I wasn't giving in so she used a Plan B on me. "Jasper, please tell Mommy to let us stay longer." Now batting her eye lashes. And where did she learn that one from? I looked at Jasper and raised one eye brow. He got the message and nodded.

"Actually, your Mama is right. Tomorrow's a Monday and you're probably going to be already tired because of that. So staying out late isn't going to help you out either." Jasper said like he was a nice guy making the bad guy look good. I laughed softly and stood up and opened my arms for Julie but she simply shook her head and stood up my Jasper.

"I want Jasper to carry me."

My mouth dropped a bit. Not so much out of anger or jealousy this time, but it was from something I remembered.

Julie was always so shy and quiet. She never really talked to any adult besides her family members and her teachers had told me of how she sits alone at recess and doesn't socialize with the other students. I could feel a something bubbling up inside me. Things were really starting to change for the best and I looked at the blonde that was to thank for it.

"Hey, Jasper, do you wanna...come back to the house and have dinner with us." I couldn't stop myself. He was just so nice, and funny, and sweet, and caring, and just...perfect. He looked surprise a bit, which caused me to think if I really should have asked, but then his face broke out into one of those smiles.

"I'd like that very much, Bella. Thank you. Maybe some day soon you and Julie could come back to the studio for some dinner at my place." He offered. Julie was vibrating from excitement in his arms. She quickly turned her head to me, just begging me to accept his offer. How could I deny her?

"We'd loved to. We'll make plans when we get back to the house." he agreed and we started to walk back to our cars. It was a pretty long way and we walked in a comfortable silence. Julie fell asleep in Jasper's arm.

Suddenly I felt his other around go around my waist. I didn't even flinch that time. One day with him and I was already used to his simple touches. I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked on.

Once we had reached our cars he reluctantly took his arm off my waist and gave Julie to me. She stirred a bit but remained asleep.

"Just follow my car." I whispered not wanting to wake Julie up. Jasper nodded and we started to drive. The streets were pretty empty so it was just me and Jasper. At one stop light, Jasper pulled up beside me and revved his engine. I turned to look at him only to laugh out loud. He was waggling his eye brows and had a silly smirk on his lips. So he wanted to race, did he? I revved my engine back and scooted the car up a bit. He laughed then. Then I remembered Julie in the car. I rolled down my window and said, "Next time, Cowboy. I don't want to wake up Julie."

"I'll take you up on that." He said tipping an imaginary hat at me. The light turned green and we continued on to the house. All the way there my mind was going on overdrive. I was bringing a man into me and Edward's home. I felt that familiar anxiety hitting my body. It was so strong this time; I almost pulled over to breathe. Luckily we had parked in front of our house just in time. I rushed out of the house yelling over my shoulder, "Jazz, can you please get Julie." I didn't hear his reply. I was already in my bathroom, hanging my head over the toilet bowl.

Nothing left my mouth, which I was thankful for. So I leaned my back on the wall and took deep breaths with my head between my knees.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Hey, Darlin', you in there?" Jasper's voice said through the door.

I tried my best to answer without sounding sick, "Uh, yea. I'll be out soon."

"Well I put Julie in her bed. Her room wasn't that hard to find. Do you need anything?" I was going to say something along the lines of, 'No, that's okay. I'll be out soon.' but I knew I was not going to be okay. I needed to lie down.

"Yea, could you please come in here and help me." I was met with silence and realized what else my words could have met. My faced burned and I let out a nervous little laugh. "Jasper, I'm not asking you for anything like...you know...I'm decent. I just need help getting up." The door immediately opened and Jasper was at my side looking so concerned. I smiled half heartedly. "I'm fine. Just tired. Could you help me up, please?"

"Yea, sorry." He quickly lifted me all the way up and was carrying me bridal style. I cleared my throat.

"Uh Jasper."

"Yea, Bella."

"I can walk, you know."

"Oh. Well I'm just going to make sure you get there safely." Grinning at me, I rolled my eyes and told him where my room was. He set me on the bed and stood there awkwardly. I didn't him to leave yet.

"Please don't go. Just...lay here with me." He looked like he was thinking about it, but then kicked off his shoes and climbed under the covers with me.

Like me, anyone would wonder why I was so welcoming and comfortable with this man. I didn't know the answer to that why. I just was. He brought on this safe feeling in me. A feeing I haven't felt since Edward. And Though I welcomed the feeling I was still wary of someone replacing Edward. Whenever Jasper made me feel safe, happy, and...loved, I felt like I was betraying Edward. Edward made me feel that way too, and I felt that if I was sharing that with someone else, I wasn't being good to anyone. I wanted to be good for Jasper, and Julie, and Alice, and Esme, and everyone.

But I knew I couldn't. Every time something good happen it lead up to something horrible. About the same time me and Edward started dating, Mom and Dad got a divorce for a reason I'm still not sure of. When Edward and I were finally starting to have a good life, that damn car had to come out of nowhere and take him away from me. And now Jasper is tying our broken, little family back together and I knew I was going to lose him somehow too.

I gripped his shirt tightly and buried my head on his chest.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I shook my head still on his chest.

"Just hold me, please." And he did. Finally when I felt safe enough to say it out loud I did. "I haven't known you long Jasper, but you've already started to make changes in my life. And I don't want to lose you. I just started to feel again." I felt his lips press into my hair.

"You've made me feel more alive too, Bella. Before I met you the other day, my life wasn't at its best. Someone important to me left me and they were always my inspiration in just about everything I did. After moping around about losing her for a while, I got tired of it. I just told myself to move on and that I didn't need her. So I went on with my life and thought I was making the best of it. But when I met you I realized just how empty my life has been." He spoke quietly. I really didn't know what to say, but I did know something I wanted to do.

I turned my face towards his and saw concentrated love in his eyes. A memory of me in this same position with someone else, in another place and time, flashed by before I pressed my lips to his. It started out as a soft slow kiss, but then escalated to something more. More need. More desperation. More desire. More love.

Without us noticing, we had ended up in a different position. He was sitting up with me straddling his waist as we continued to go at each other. His hands held on to my sides. Innocent enough. But then started to go higher and I started to feel the unwanted feelings again. Guilt. Anxiety. Panic.

Jasper notice and slowed down to a stop. Our heavy breaths were the only thing heard in the room then. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I can't be better." He rubbed my back.

"Don't say that. You're wonderful, and beautiful, and caring. I understand that you're not ready to take our relationship further, but I can wait and we can take things slow." Why did he have to be so damn perfect and good to me? It was only going to hurt more when fate or something else tore us apart. I didn't say anything though. I just held him to me tighter and he held me just as strong. We both got comfortable, taking several articles of clothing on (just our jeans, really) and fell asleep holding each other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Waking up in my current life had never felt so great.

That morning I was met with the bright sun light coming from my windows, birds chirping happily, and my one of the most handsome, perfect men I've known.

Jasper started to stir and I knew he was about to wake up, but I still continued by lay on his chest with my eyes close. I felt his hand run through my hair and down my back, making me shiver. I heard him chuckle and I knew he knew I was awake.

"Bella, will you have dinner at my place tonight? Just you and I?"

* * *

**A/N- So a few things; **

**Bella's feelings are everywhere. **

**This is more a transition chapter so not much happened. **

**And I recently found out one of my biggest inspirations and heroes passed away.**

**R.I.P. Stephanie Belle, Daddy's Little Cannibal.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I just tried to fix them now. Thank you for telling me were some of the mistakes were ****JK5959**

**Leave me a review and I will love you forever. I love to read what you all have to say.**

**_The Asian Sensation**


	7. Hello There :

I'm done.

Done.

Finished.

It's Over!

This story…?

No.

Not the story.

My break from writing?

Yes.

If I still have any readers out there, I'm sorry if I disappointed you. There was just a lot of stuff going on. But I'm back and am starting to work on chapters for all my stories now.

If you missed me, just know that I missed you too.

Sincerely,

The Asian Sensation


End file.
